


Smitten

by dumbochan



Series: am i going to hit send or not [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting, rating is for swear words to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a coffee date full of shameless flirting, it might be safe to say that Kuroo was smitten by Sawamura Daichi. </p><p>To: Sawamura Daichi<br/>So, when should we go on a second date?</p><p>From: Sawamura Daichi<br/>What makes you think I even liked the first one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> So, after [Wrong Number](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5805625), I was inspired by a fellow reader to make this a series. The series will pretty much outline the progression of Daichi and Kuroo's relationship, with texts being a regular occurrence since that's what brought them together. Does this make sense?

After a coffee date full of shameless flirting, it might be safe to say that Kuroo was smitten by Sawamura Daichi.

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

So, when should we go on a second date?

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

What makes you think I even liked the first one?

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Was Sawamura playing hard to get?

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

All the blushing you did on the first one gave me the impression that you liked it.

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

If I remember correctly, you were the one blushing the entire time.

 

It was official. Smitten was a good word.

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

Fine, you won this round. 

But seriously. 

I would love to take you out again.

  
From: Sawamura Daichi 

Friday

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

Friday it is! I’ll pick you up at 8.

 

*

 

“Do you think I should cut my hair?” Kuroo asked his dear friend Bokuto Koutarou as they rested on a bench in the park from a run. Bokuto sized him up and down.

“Why would you cut your hair? It’s great like Frosted Flakes! They’re great!” Bokuto tried to do his best Tony the Tiger impersonation making Kuroo roll his eyes. “I thought you’d laugh at that. Seriously though, what brought that on?”

“I scored a second date and I need to make it a good one because there’s no way in hell, that I’m going to let someone this hot get away.”

“Dude! Is it the text guy?”

“His name is Sawamura Daichi.” Kuroo informed, earning a raised eyebrow from Bokuto.

“Oho? Do you have a picture?”

“I can get one sent to me. Hold on.” Kuroo took his phone out and launched his camera app. “I need you to move out of the frame.”

“My bad... wouldn’t want to ruin your stupid photo.” Bokuto mumbled as he scooted over to give Kuroo some space.  Kuroo snapped a simple photo, no fancy poses. Just his face, slight smirk, a little neck, and a little collarbone peaking from under his ratty tank. He sent it to Daichi, and waited for a reply. “Why are you taking a photo anyway? I thought I asked for a photo of Sawamura, not you.” Bokuto added.

“It’s just something we do. Just hold on for a second.”

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

I’m at work, so I’m afraid this suit will have to do.

 

Kuroo held the phone out to Bokuto, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling too wide. _He’s such a catch._ “This is him?!” Bokuto’s voice boomed as he grabbed the phone from Kuroo’s hand to make sure it wasn’t some trick. “No way! He’s like… all jawline, brown eyes and sex hair.”

“I know!”

“Where are you going to take him? Somewhere nice right? I say you splurge and treat that hunk to a proper meal. If you plan on sealing the deal, you have to sear the meal. You know what I’m hinting at?”

“You lost me.”

“I’m saying take that boy out for some grilled meat!”

“That’s your answer to everything.”

“Of course it is. Meat is delicious. It’s probably the answer to world peace.”

“Tell that to Vegetarians and Vegans.” Kuroo said tapping his chin, “What about sushi?”

“Lame! Everyone goes on sushi dates!”

“Well, if you were taking someone on a date, where would you go? And you better not say yakiniku.”

“I totally was going to say that, but I am a man with a plan. Why not go to that one restaurant where you can do takoyaki and okonomiyaki at the table?! Think of how romantic that would be.” Bokuto looked up to the sky, as if he was daydreaming, “You trying to make takoyaki for Sawamura, failing miserably, maybe burning a finger or two. Not only would it earn a laugh, but maybe if you hurt yourself enough Sawamura would kiss your wounds.” Bokuto nudged Kuroo in the side with his elbow. “Hey hey hey! That’s the perfect date!”

“You might be on to something.”

“Just call me Love Doctor.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Please, bro! Just once!” Bokuto pleaded and Kuroo got up from the bench.

 

*

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

Why did you pick Friday and not a day closer?

 

Kuroo felt like he was dying, which was so dramatic, but he was bored, so it was okay to be dramatic. It had been two days since his first date with Sawamura, and he still had to wait wo more for the next one. Usually, he wouldn’t be so into a guy, or girl, that he was dating so early on, but there was something different about Daichi, no matter how cliché that sounded. Plus, they’ve been texting so much, he was pretty much done for. If this second date went well, he wasn’t going to beat around the bush and he wanted to end the night with a kiss and a boyfriend. Doable, as long as he kept his blushing under control. He thought he was smitten before, but now it was absolute.

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

Fridays are perfect date nights.

 

To: Sawamura Daichi 

Yeah, but I want to see you now.

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

Patience is a virtue, Kuroo-san.

 

Kuroo usually would be able to quickly respond with something witty to throw Sawamura off his game, but right now… he could barely remember how to breathe. Accompanying Sawamura’s text on morals, Kuroo was blessed with a photo of winking Daichi, tousled hair, and biceps. This boy would be the death of him.

 

*

 

It was the big day, and Kuroo felt like he was going to throw up at one point. After asking Daichi for his address and punching it in on his phone, he just sat in the car, trying to calm his nerves. He then drove to Sawamura’s apartment, spent another few minutes getting a pep-talk from Bokuto, before making his way up stairs and to Sawamura’s door. He knocked three solid times and waited, inhaling and exhaling to relax himself. When Daichi opened the door and greeted Kuroo, his brain shut down and he ran on autopilot.

 

Before Kuroo knew it, they sat across from each other at the restaurant Bokuto suggested, and Daichi was listening intently to their server’s instructions about the hot plates, how they worked, and how to tell when the takoyaki was ready to be turned and so on. When the server left them alone, Kuroo mentally kicked himself in the butt, and he opened his mouth to speak. “Thanks for going out with me.”

Daichi looked up for a split second before continuing to fill the takoyaki tray with ingredients, “Thanks for asking me? Can you relax your shoulders? You’re a bit tense, and it’s making me nervous.”

Kuroo did his best to relax his muscles, surprised that Daichi could sense his nerves so well, “Sorry, I just want this date to go well.”

“It’ll go well as long as you relax. I said yes to a second date, so I obviously like you.” Red began to tint Kuroo’s cheeks and he felt a sense of betrayal from his own body. “You’re cute when you blush.” Sawamura complimented, effectively making Kuroo’s face redder, so he hid behind his hands.

“How can you say that with such a straight face, you sap!”

“Because it’s true.”

“So you’re admitting to my face that you think I’m cute.”

“You can’t try to act cool when you’re as red as a tomato!” Daichi teased, “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but you like this dork, so doesn’t that make you a dork by default?” Kuroo could feel a smile creeping on his lips, and damn he really liked this guy.

“It could.” Daichi said quickly looking down at the cooking batter. His ears were slightly pink and Kuroo felt a tinge of success coursing through his veins.

“I made you blush.”

“Shut up.”

 

The talk came a lot easier for the two as the night carried on. Kuroo also discovered that Sawamura was a lot better at cooking takoyaki than he was, but his okonomiyaki was supreme. He also discovered that Sawamura was the cutest when he was laughing, his eyes seem to shine and the sound of the laughter was hypnotizing as well as infectious. The drive back to Daichi’s place was filled with badly singing along to the radio, and laughing at how their voices cracked around some of the words. He walked Sawamura to his door since that’s what dates did. He also didn’t want this night to end, but it had to. Daichi unlocked the door, but before opening it, he turned to say goodbye. _It’s now or never._ “I had a lot of fun tonight.” Sawamura admitted, leaning against the door a bit.

“Yeah, I did too.”

“Well, this is goodbye and goodnight.”

“Right.” Kuroo noticed that Daichi didn’t make an effort to move or enter his home, as if he was waiting for something. That only could mean one thing. _Don’t screw this up Tetsurou._ “You said you had fun.”

“I believe I did.”

“Was… it enough fun to want a third date? Maybe even a fourth or fifth?”

“I think it’s safe to say that.”

“So you wouldn’t be opposed to me changing your name in my phone from ‘Sawamura Daichi’ to ‘My Boyfriend Sawamura Daichi’?” Kuroo had never felt so awkward in his entire life, his stomach has never flipped so many times, and the amusement in Daichi’s eyes made him realize that his words were so lame, yet he wasn’t planning on taking them back.

 “You can add a heart emoji too. If that floats your boat.” Daichi bit down on his bottom lip, but it didn’t help contain his smile.

“I’m going to stop talking and just kiss you now.”

“Please do.” Kuroo tilted Daichi’s head a bit by the chin, and leaned down to connect their lips. It was a simple kiss. Sweet and experimental, yet lingering. They parted for a second before Daichi fisted Kuroo’s shirt with both hands and pulled him back for another kiss. This one a little more daring, a little tongue, but passionate enough where Kuroo’s hands had to be pressed against the door to prevent himself from ruining the moment with naughty touches. One of Daichi’s hands left his shirt and came up to cradle Kuroo’s head, gripping gently at the soft hair. The clearing of a throat caused them to part again, both going red in the face as they looked over at Daichi’s neighbor, an elderly woman holding onto a pug. Daichi removed his hands and reached for his doorknob. “Bye Kuroo.”

“Bye Sawamura.” Kuroo replied distancing himself and bowing slightly to the woman staring him down. Daichi disappeared into his house as Kuroo quickly fled the hallway.

 

When he got back in his car, cranking it up, he stopped to check a new text message.

 

From: Sawamura Daichi 

I was serious about the heart emoji. 

You should add one to my name.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting of this bothers me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (ignore that horrible title) and I hope you continue reading the series! You can bother me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) if you wish.


End file.
